Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement which functions as the upper part(s) for a conventional shoe or for specially manufactured shoes for certain purposes, for example a sport shoe.
A shoe previously disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,629 A exhibits the possibility of adjusting the rear heel part of the shoe as well as a front part, which bridges the front instep part of the foot in the same way as in a sandal. Hook and loop fastening devices, such as VELCRO, are used to attach the free ends of the upper part of the shoe. The upper part of the shoe is securely attached to a rigid sole. The sole is stiff, and thus adaptation of the upper part of the shoe to different sizes of feet is not possible. The shoe is designed to be capable of being adapted to different degrees of swollen feet, i.e. only the width is adjustable. Further, these shoes are no lighter than ordinary sandals or slippers.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, to solve the aforementioned problems, among others, by providing a light weight shoe part that adjusts in length as well as width.